Barney Songs (video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on November 7, 1995. It features clips from Season 3 episodes. Plot Join Barney as he leads the viewers into fun songs from Season 3 episodes. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Series Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs VHS #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") DVD #Barney Theme Song #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") Gallery See the gallery of releases and stills Sequels A sequel titled, More Barney Songs was released on December 28, 1999. Another sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The first time where the Barney Theme Song is re-edited for a home video. **The first video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The third time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" while he's going up the tree house. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, he is seen leaving the treehouse. *After this, Jim Rowley took a hiatus from directing episodes/home videos, until the Season 5 episode "Circle of Friends". *Barney is the only cast member to appear in the new content of this video. *When this video was released on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *On January 23, 2001, this video was re-released in a Classic Collection box set, along with Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Safety and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. Full Video Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)